1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the design of integrated circuits (IC), and to boosting the performance of the ICs by supplying additional and/or unused stored energy to a sinking component, controlling excessive sinking of current or voltage at the sinking component, thereby allowing the supply voltage to remain stable.
2. Background Art
In an integrated circuit (IC), loss of power can occur due to excessive sinking of current, dragging down voltage at a sinking component in a particular section of the circuit. This can create a bottleneck which limits system performance of the integrated circuit (IC). For example, a high switching component included in the particular section of the IC may sink a lot of current, and consequently lower the main supply voltage of the IC by pulling-down the supply voltage to ground. The lowering of the supply voltage results in poor performance of the IC.
As such, to boost the performance of the IC, there is a need to fix the above bottleneck which causes the drop in the supply voltage.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.